Darkness Falls trilogy: Book one- Shades of Glory
by NovemberRain102
Summary: Two dragons, who share the same destiny. Spyro and Cynder must both cope with the new world around them, and the challenges up ahead, in order to stay out of the path of darkness. Rated T for mild violence and language.
1. Chapter 1- Nightmare

Darkness Falls Trilogy- Book one: Shades of Glory

Chapter one: Nightmare

The endless rain crashed down onto the ground like billions of tears from the gods, for this day was to be one that is worth moarning. Nothing grew anymore, giving the rain nothing to do except for plummet and dry up on the soggy ground afterwards. Trees barren of all leaves, the world seemed empty, and with no oned around to talk to, you just might think it was. The dragon temple was empty. There was no trace of any existance, and the very walls were crumbling, along with massive holes in the wall saying that it was shot at with balistae and catapults. Thousands, upon thousands of lifeless bodies were spread out across the field behind the temple. Their was but one piece of life in that field, an that was the slow but steady heartbeat of Cynder. You may tihnk that this is taken place back to her evil self, but far from it, another civil war was raged on. For five cold, wet, and bloody years, the Avalarians had won the war against the forces of evil. But did they truly win? Was their efforts against the Malikae, a dark army forged within the borders of the wall of fire, in vain?

Cynder walked alone among the carnage of the war. She was bruised minorly, but she had no care for what happened to her. Every step she took her feet would become more more wet from the fresh blood that soaked the grass. With her tail hung low, swiveling to and fro across the ground, she slowly walked to the temple. She looked up to the sky, and wished for just a small beam of sunlight to poke trough those blankets pf clouds, but none came. The sky grey, and the land stained red, Cynder took to the skies to get to the temple faster. She flew at a great speed, and the shallow redness of her eyes shows that she was crying; hard.

She finally reached the temple, and stook the landing as she slowly fell to the ground. She then walked very solemnly through the halls of the temple. She came across her and Spyro's room that they both shared. She walked inside and noticed a small, purple scale lying on the ground. She walked over to it with haste, and picked up with her fore paw, and layed it her palm. She sniffled some mucous that was trying to come out, then rubbed her eyes free of tears with her shoulder. She then looked at the scale, with the utmost of all respects.

"Why you?" She asked, not to herself, but to the air engulfing the room, as if talking to someone.

"Why did you have to go? Why couldn't it have been me?" She then started sobbing uncontrolably, closed her paw around the scale, and brought it too her heart.

"I'm so sorry, Spyro... it's all my fault. If I had just listened to Ignitus, you wouldn't have..." She cried even harder for him. The temple was filled with the sound of her wailing over her love, and she was not ashamed. As soon as she finally stopped crying, she put the in her mouth, and walked out of the room. She soon came to the courtyard of the temple, once filled with laughter and the gossip of friends, now was only home to a large, circular stone in the middle of the courtyard. Cynder walked up to it slowly, trying not to cry. With tears in her eyes she put the scale down on the ground in front of the stone, on which it said:

To Spyro,

~ Bravest of us all ~

A good brother, friend, and mate

Underneath was twenty to thiry signatures that were placed in honor of Spyro's sacrifice to the realms. Cynder sniffled once again, and placed her paw on the stone, and whispered:

"I love you, and I'll soon be with you." She then closed her eyes, put her tail blade up to her throat, and with a quick flick of her muscles she took her life.

"AHHH!" Cynder screamed as she awoke from her dream. She breathed heavily and panted, holding her chest to make sure it was still beating. She looked over across the room to see Spyro sleeping in his bed. She gave a sigh of relief,

"Thank the ancestors... he's ok." She then leaned back and fell to her bed as her breathing began to become normal.

_Dear Ancestors, what the hell kind of dream was that? Could that have been a vision? A vision of the future? Oh please... please tell me that will never come to pass._ She looked over to her soon-to-be-mate.

"I could not bare to lose you my love." Spyro readjusted himself while sleeping and said, "Cyn...Cynder." Cynder covered her mouth to supress a giggle.

_Awww. He's dreaming about me... I hope it's a dream anyway._ Cynder looked around the room. It was maybe four o'clock in the morning, and she could see the sun start to rise over the horizon. She sighed as she saw the sun rise, a mixture of oranges and yellows, it was truly breathtaking. She looked around the room again to see Sparx sleeping in his usual bed. His head on his pillow, left arm haning down, and a small bead of drool coming from his mouth. He wasn't snoring, but he was making some sort of noise that also made Cynder giggle quietly. She silently creeped over to Spyro, who was lying on his right side facing the wall, and gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

"I love you Spyro. Forever and for always." She then walked over to her bed, layed down, and found some more sleep.

Later that day, Spyro covered his eyes irritably because the sun coming in from the window. He flopped onto his left side, got out of bed, and arched his back to stretch as he let out a big yawn. He smacked his lips due to the yawn, and looked over to see Cynder, crled up in a ball in her own cute way. Spyro chuckled a little at the sight, and walked over to her.

"Cynder," he whispered in her ear," Baby girl get up." He started shaking her softly to make her awake, which was effective. She opened her eyes a little and smiled as she saw who was standing over her.

"Good...morning." She said yawning in between good and morning. She fully opened her eyes, and leaned up to give Spyro a small but pleasant kiss. She sat up and got out of bed, doing the same as Spyro did just moments before.

"How was your night?" Spyro asked her lovingly.

"It was just peachy, as soon as I was done having nightmares." She sunk her head a little bit. "They're about you... you know. And then me going after you." Spyro came to stand next to her and folded his wing over her body.

"It's ok Cynder. We all get nightmares. I'm still here."

"Well, duh." Cynder said in a sarcastic tone. She then looked up to him ad kissed him once more on the lips.

"Have you ever seen a sunrise Spyro?" Cynder turned to the window.  
"It is truly beautiful." Cynder then turned to Spyro, who was staring at her.

"Yeah... beautiful." She looked away and blushed deeply.

"Oh, you don't mean that Spyro." She said still looking away.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" He asked bringing her head up to look at him wit his muzzle.

"Because I'm not. Honestly Spyro, I don't know why you're with me. There are so many choices other than me.

"No there isn't. I am the luckiest dragon in the world to even know you as well as I do. And about the beutiful thing... I'll bet you that sunrise is jealous of you. Cynder couldn't help but laugh at this comment.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Is Sparx up yet?" Spyro looked over to him, still making weird noises as he always does. Spyro took a hold of his blankets and threw them off im, and rolling Sparx out onto the floor.

"OW!" Sparx yelped as he hit the floor.

"Yep." Spyro answered Cynder, who tried to hide a giggle, but to no use.

"Yeah, yeah very funny bro. I'll get you for that.'

"Good morning sunshine."Cynder said to him.

"Yeah, yeah good morning to you too. Hey Spyro, what we doing today?" Sparx asked rubbing his hands together.

"Well, actually, I was just going to hang out with Cynder today. We don't get many days where we are able to just lay around and do nothing." Sparx's jaw dropped about a foot.

"Then why, in the heck, did you wake me up?"

"Because Cynder asked if you were awake, and I didn't want to say 'no' to her." Cynder laughed out loud at the two bickering over her asking a question.

"I'm going to get some fresh air, you two have fun." She then walked out of the room, but even down the hall she could still hear Sparx yelling, and Spyro just calmly answering his so many questions. Cynder laughed to herself.

"Boys." She said shaking her head.


	2. Chapter 2-The Temple Garden

Chapter two- The Temple Garden

Cynder walked through the differant corridors of the temple, and came across the gaurdians, having breakfast in the eating area. Cynder lowered here body to try to sneak by them, when a voice shot out and suprised her.

"Where do you think you're going, young dragon?" Ignitus asked her with his back turned.

_How did he know it was me?_ She thought to herself. She then giggled and stood up to her normal, straightend posture.

"I was just going for a walk Ignitus. Why?" Ignitus turned around to look at her.

"This early in the morning, where could you possibly go for a walk?"

"Out in the garden." Cyril then jumped in.

"Oh, while you're out there Cynder could you pick the berries off the trees? They are ripened." He said raising his paw for her attention.

"I will Cyril. I'll put them in a basket in the kitchen." She said turning to leave.

"Excellent, and one other thing?" Cynder stopped, feeling a little irritated. Cyril always had a way to get under her scales. She turned to face him.

"Yes?" She asked in a passive-agressive tone. Cyril didn't notice.

"Please be sure to, if you see him, tell Flame to come inside?" Cynder bobbed her head a yes and walked out of the room. Ignitus turned back in her chair.

"Children. Always having something to do." He let a small laugh and continued eating.

"She won't be a child for long." Terrador said. "Neither will Spyro. It's almost time to tell them Ignitus."

"Let it wait a while longer. I'm sure they can spare a little bit of time not knowing." Terrador ate his food again, and the rest of the room went quiet. not even Volteer, the most talkative of the bunch said anything.

It was absolutly beautiful out in the garden. The flowers were in bloom, the sky had no cloud in sight, and a nice, cool breeze rubbed against Cynder's scales. She let out a sigh of relief and he walked into the garden more. Their was a small stream running through the garden. A few dragon statues were perched on a block in the water, and each of them poured water out of their mouths, depending what time it is. In the morning, the one on the left poured water out of it's mouth, in the afternoon the middle one, and at night the one on the right. She slowly walked over to the river, taking in her surroundings as she went to take a drink. She then shot her head up as she heard a noise coming from one of the trees in the corner of the garden. She growled loudly and advanced slowly toward the tree. The leaves started shaking, and just as Cynder got up close to it, Flame fell out of the tree, scaring the crap out of Cynder. She fell backwards and slowly climbed to her feet.

"Damn it Flame! Don't scare me!"

"Idimtmenoo" Flame said with a mouth full of apple.

"What did you say?" Cynder asked lowering an eye ridge.

"I said I didn't mean to. I suppose Cyril sent you out here to fetch me, huh?" Cynder nodded with a soft smile.

"And to collect berries. But I really just came out for some air."

'Oh, ok. How's the man?" Cynder laughed a little.

"Who?" She asked with a smile.

"Spyro? The man? YOUR man?" Cynder laughed even more.

"Oh, haha, he's fine. He was arguing, well not really arguing, more like... disputing with his bug brother." Flame also laughed at this remark.

"Well I can see you and Sparx are warming up to eachother. Ever so slightly." He said with one eye almost closed with his fingers only an inch apart. He then took another bite of apple and swallowed it, following by another bite until the apple was gone and he used his fire breath to burn it away.

"Why'd you do that?" Cynder asked quizzically.

"It's better than just throwing it onto the ground." Cynder nodded her head in agreement.

"What's up Flame? Hey Cynder." Spyro said giving her a peck on the cheek. She blushed and Flamed 'Awed' making her blush more.

"You two are perfect for eachother, you know that? I hope you do." Spyro chucklede a little bit then turned to him and said,

"Thanks Flame. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. Climbing the trees to get the fruit falling back down to scare your girlfriend."

"I was terrified when he fell. I didn't know what to expect, all I heard was the tree moving and I thought it was a bad creature. It wasn't bad though, in the same way anyway." Flame laughed.

"You know it." Flame said winking at both Spyro and Cynder. " Hey, you guys seen Lanie? I can't find her anywhere."

Lanie was a purple dragon, like Spyro, only she wasn't a 'purple dragon'. She was more violet than purple anyway, and she was Flame's girl.

"No, as a matter of fact, I haven't seen her Flame." Spyro said. " You two staying out of trouble." Spyro returned the wink. Flame let out a loud 'Ha!' " Now, where's the fun in that?" Flame has not mated yet, along with Spyro and Cynder, but they hoped to soon. They just didn't know how soon.

"Hey Spyro, would you mind helping me collect the berries? Cyril told me to get them, but since you're here... please?" Spyro laughed at her girliness in the question.

"Of course I'll help you. Flame, if you find Lanie tell her I said hi ok?"

"You got it Spyro." Flame was Spyro's best friend, other than Sparx and Cynder was more than any friend. They were going to become mates when their age permitted. Flame was always there for him since he was a kid and defeated Gnasty Gnorc. Which was around the time he met the most annoying, pesky, most flirtatious girl in the entire realms: Ember. Cynder was also very flirtatious, but not in the way Ember was. Cynder was a major, all-star tease. She was constantly talking about making love, and sometimes even moving her body in a sexy sort of way that just made Spyro want to scream.

After the two succesfully picked the berries off the bushes, while eating some, they were all put into a large whicker basket with two handles on it. Cynder grabbed one handle with her mouth, and Spyro got the other. As they hoisted into the kitchen, they sometimes stumbled and laughed about how heavy the basket was. Flame was right. They were the perfect couple. And it wouldn't take either of them long to notice that.

As soon as they dropped the basket off in the kitchen and got dismissed by Cyril, they immediatly went to the place where they loved the most: the temple swimming pool.


	3. Chapter 3- An Urgent Matter

**I would like to thank HKGhost for the comments and concerns. After reading the reviews, I too saw the mistakes and was a little embarrassed, but I know that I can make it up. I actually laughed a little bit when I read a sentence he commented on. But thank you HKGhost, and here is chapter three!**

Chapter three- An Urgent Matter

Spyro and Cynder both walked into the poolroom. The walls had small, clay tiles covering the majority of the room. A baby, blue pool was in the center of the room, no more than ten feet deep. Cynder looked into the pool, and saw an illuminating, golden light at the bottom of the pool. They both walked over to pool, feeling the water with their tails they could easily figure out: it was freezing! Spyro took a step back, which left Cynder looking at him with a face of anticipation.

" What's wrong, Spyro? Is it too cold?" She said in a mocking, babyish tone. Spyro narrowed his eyes a little at this remark. He closed his eyes, ran towards the pool, and just as he got to the edge, he stopped and pushed Cynder in. With a small yelp of surprise Cynder fell into the pool. The water was so cold as it engulfed her, she felt like she was going to freeze to death. She soon resurfaced to see Spyro laughing at himself for doing that.

"You know, I thought about it, but I wanted you to go I first." He said.

"You could have t-t-t-told me, Spyro! It's f-f-freezing in here." She said chattering her teeth.

"Oh, come on, honey. I knew you wouldn't have gone in first." Cynder stuck her tongue at him, for she knew he was right.

"Well, Spyro?" She asked getting used to the water a little bit.

'Umm… you know that water looks a little bit too cold for me, I'll pass." Spyro said with smirk. Cynder gasped at him and narrowed her eyes, only to make Spyro laugh. Just then, Lanie came bounding into the room and accidentally knocked Spyro in the water.

"Oops!" Lanie said as Spyro plummeted in. He then resurfaced.

"What was that for?" He asked her angrily.

"I'm sorry Spyro that was an accident." Lanie apologized.

"That was great!" Cynder yelled out laughing and almost sinking again. She clung to the side of the pool as she laughed at what just happened.

"Oh, Spyro, karma's a nasty thing, huh?" She said giggling to her self.

"Yeah, yeah." Spyro said. The water wasn't freezing because he was able to breath ice, which was even colder, but this certainly wasn't appealing to his scales. Flame then came in the room.

"I found her!" He yelled out. "Oh yeah, Lanie, Spyro says hi." Lanie giggled to herself.

"Yeah I know Flame." She said and kissed his cheek. Flames eyes closed dreamily and a column of steam aroused from his nostrils.

"Why don't you come in, guys? The water's not THAT bad." Spyro insured.

"Are you kidding me? I'm a fire dragon, I can't go in there." Lanie then looked back to him.

"Suit yourself." She then jumped in the water and swam to where Spyro and Cynder were.

"Come on, Flame! It won't hurt you unless you swallow it." This was true. Flame always had to be careful how much water he drank, because too much could kill him, being a fire dragon and all. Flame let out a irritated groan.

"Fine." Without a care in the world, he took a step forward and blankly fell into the water. He resurfaced and swam to them.

"Happy now?" He asked.

"Well, you could have been enthusiastic about coming in." Cynder said rolling her eyes.

"But, overall, yes." Lanie said. They began swimming, splashing each other. This reminded Spyro of the old times when they were children, playing in the pool, splashing around. They always played Marco Polo, and Chicken. Cynder was always on Spyro's team, of course. Lanie on Flame's team.

"You know guys, I'm probably gonna get out." Cynder suddenly got upset, and frantically thought of a way to keep him in the pool. She suddenly thought of a way.

"Spyro?" Spyro turned his head to look at Cynder, and was then splashed in the face with cold water. Spyro then gave an irritated groan and splashed her back. The groans turned to laughs as they splashed each other. Lanie also wanted to have fun, but not splashing. She then noticed Flame trying to get out of the pool. She gave a small smile, wrapped her tail around his waist, and pulled him back in the pool. The all continued horse playing in the pool. Splashing, yelling, and jumping all throughout the pool. Their yells echoed through the temple halls.

Sparx then flew into the room.

"Hey guys! Calm down." None of them heard him as they continued playing.

"Excu-" He began to say, just as a wave of water fell onto him. As soon as he was done coughing up water, he got back up to the air and yelled:

"EXCUSE ME!" Everyone in the room stopped playing, and looked at him with smiles on their faces.

"Ignitus is calling you down to the room of the vision pool."

"Ok, we'll be down in a minute." Spyro assured him as he was getting out of the pool. They all began to climb out of the pool and dry off. Spyro was just begining to dry off, until Cynder pushed him into the pool and ran off down the hall laughing.

"Cynder!" Lanie said laughing also, chasing her down the hall. Flame couldn't breath because he was laughing too hard, rolling on his back after what just happened. Spyro resurfaced, and gasped for breath.

"Cynder I will get you back!" He said irritated immensely. He climbed out of the pool, and began to dry off AGAIN.

"Come on Spyro, where's your sense of humor? I remember when you were always looking for trouble and finding fun wherever it may be." Flame said, wiping a tear from his eye for laughing too hard.

"Yeah, well I guess I matured a lot since then. Unlike some dragons, or dragoness's, in this case." He then motioned for Flame to go down the hall, Spyro following close behind.

They entered the room of the vision pool, and as soon as Cynder saw him, she put her paw to the side of her head to try to hide from him. Spyro laughed at this and sat next to her.

"Now how do you explain that little stunt you pulled in there?" Spyro said with a raised eye ridge.

"What?" Cynder asked innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Spyro giggled a how horrible she was at lying. She was looking around the room, blushing, laughing a little bit. Another one of Cynder's flaws that made Spyro love her even more.

"Thank you for joining us Spyro." Ignitus said, giving him a stern look. " Next time please be on time. As well as you Flame. You, of all, should know better." Cynder and Lanie giggled at both of their boyfriends.

"Sorry uncle. It won't happen again." Ignitus gave him a forgiven nod and turned ot Spyro.

"Do you have something to say for yourself?" Spyro did not want to tell him the truth, so he quickly made up a lie: "Sorry Ignitus. My feet were still wet as I was running down here, and I fell, hurting my paw." He lifted up his paw and made it go limp. "Flame offered to walk me here." Spyro was a much better lier than Cynder was. Cynder looked over to him and she mouthed 'thank you' to him. Spyro could not possably through Cynder under the bus like that. He'll get her back later.

"Ladies, and gentlemen... I have called you here to discuss an important matter. I have seen a most... disturbing vision in the pool." Cynder suddenly felt uneasy. Spyro noticed this, and put his wing around her to pull her close.

"A new darkness is rising. Although Malefor has been destroyed, he had many allies in the dragon civil war... and these forces are joining as one to lead an attack on the dragon temple, and then Warfang." Spyro then clicked his claws on the ground in frustration.

"They tried to destroy our race before... what makes them so sure they can do it now?" Spyro asked with anger in his voice.

"That was because they had no clear goal, other than doing their master's bidding. This time, they come for... a differant prize." The dragons all looked among themselves and then focused their attention on Ignitus once more.

"They come this time... for Cynder." Everyone looked at Cynder, who had a look of pure shock on her face. Spyro embraced her tighter, and wiped away a tear that fell from her eye.

"Me? Why?" Cynder asked holding back her tears of fright.

"Because they know that only you have the power to bring Malefor back." Spyro was puzzled. He thought deeply about this, holding Cynder as she silently cried in his wing.

"Uncle? Who is 'they'?" Flame asked.

"They are called the 'Malikae'. An army of dragons that have been training for battle since they were three years old. A whip with a nail at the end is what kept them in line. Their leader, however, is more dangerous."

"Who is their leader?" Lanie asked him.

"They are being led by, Malefor's finest warrior. Myrick, the dragon lord of pain." Cynder lifted her head, salty, wet tears falling down her cheeks.

"That can't be! He can't still be alive." She said frightened.

"Why? Do you know him?" Ignitus asked her, obviously worried.

"He was the only dragon, even my evil self, was afraid of. He even struck fear into Malefor's heart. He is not a plain, regular enemy. He is extremely powerful." The others looked at her, deep in thought. " Some even called him, 'the Devil in desguise'. He was the one who planned the entire Civil War. He has the power to see into the future. He knows everything. He may even know we're talking right now." She said starting to cry again. The others looked to Ignitus petrified, but Ignitus's facial expression, was none too reasuring as well.

"My friends." He began to say. "Another Civil War, is directly at out doorstep. It is time to prepare ourselves." He then dismissed the others. Flame and Lanie went to the garden, while Spyro brought Cynder to their room to calm down.


	4. Chapter 4- Love Grows

Chapter four- Love Grows

Flame and Lanie entered the gardens, and it shocked Flame because he then realized just how long they had been inside the shadowed halls of the temple. The sun greeted him straight in the eyes as he winced and raised his wing to block the sun. Lanie, however, was not affected by the sun's rays, for she was accustomed to the pain of the light. Once getting used to the sun, Flame lowered his wing and walked to Lanie, who had flown up onto the balcony to watch the sun fall. Flame landed next to her, making her smile gently as he got closer to her, mesmerized by how the sun reflects off of her violet scales.

"Isn't it amazing Lanie?" He asked her. Lanie only sighed and looked away from it. Flame instantly felt horrible. He had forgotten one of them most important details to her. Lanie was blind. She moved around using her other senses to her advantage, sniffing, touching, and hearing everything. Lanie, despite this, was an incredible fighter… at a distance. Her lack of sight made it hard for her to fight up close with claws and teeth. She made this up by being incredibly smart and, naturally, talented at problem solving and puzzles

Flame kicked himself for saying this, for he knew that Lanie was, most obviously, upset. He got closer to her and nudged her head with his snout, causing her to look at him. Tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. It killed Flame when she cried. To him it was the most upsetting thing in the world, because she doesn't deserve to shed to tears. She has honored this realm greatly, but for reasons Lanie would not share. She has done nothing wrong in her life, and liked to not be treated badly. Flame was extremely gentle to her. Did she push his buttons sometimes? Yes, but he loved her all the same. Flame's heart broke in half as he saw a tear fall down her cheek and land on the ground below them. As another was coming, he quickly licked it away from her eye with his tongue.

"Lanie. I'm so sorry for that. I didn't know what I was thinking when I said that. I'm so, so sorry." Flame said hugging her, almost crying himself. Lanie liked it when he cried.

"Only a true man cries." Her father would always say. This made her mood lighten more, and she returned the hug. She then pulled him away to look at him. Flame sniffled and looked away, for he didn't like it when people saw him cry. Lanie knew this, so she decided to let him be, but she stayed by him until he looked back up to her.

"It's ok, Flame. It's not your fault. Sometimes I forget too." They both chuckled a little at this. Flame wiped his eyes clean of tears, and looked at her straight in the eyes. A smile crept on him as he noticed her doing the same, putting her paw on his to comfort him. They then both flew back down to the grass below the balcony. The sun was almost set, leaving a ray of orange and yellow in the horizon, and a blanket of night following close behind it. Lanie and Flame lied on their backs to stare at the sky. Billions, upon billions of stars speckled the night sky, and as three shooting stars flew across the sky, the two dragons laid in complete peace and harmony. Lanie then broke the silence to ask a very important question:

"Flame?" Flame looked at her.

"Yes honey?" Lanie took a second to think, then took a deep breath.

"What would you have done if you never met me? And be honest." Flame laughed silently to himself.

"If I had never met you?" He repeated the question to himself.

"Two things could happen: One, I could be chained up in Ember's room night and day…" Lanie laughed at this.

"Or two… I'd be looking for someone like you." Lanie blushed immensely at this. Turning over to kiss him, she then put her right forepaw on Flame's chest and wrapped her right wing around him and her. Flame licked her forehead and listened to her purr as she laid with him.

"My turn. What would you have done?"

"What do you mean?" Lanie looked up to him.

"If you never met me, what would you have done?" He asked again. Lanie took a moment to think.

"I don't like to think about that… but if I had not met you… I would probably still be a poor, blind child on the streets of Warfang. You saved my life when you found me that day. I have never before been so in love, with someone I trust so much." Flame looked down to her.

"I bet I love you more than you love me." He said competitively.

"Oh yeah? Think of a number between one and one million." Flame did as he was commanded and gently shook her saying he had an answer.

"Now, times that by the highest number in the world, and that is how much I love you." Flame laughed as he heard this.

"I don't think I can count that high." Lanie smiled for she knew she just won the argument, like always. In Flame's eyes, the woman was always right. Unless it was Ember. She was crazy, but Lanie… Flame couldn't go a day without her.

"Flame?" Lanie began, yawning and snuggling up to Flame's side.

"Yes?" He responded in a gentle tone.

"What if these next few weeks… were our last?" She asked, releasing a single tear from her eye socket.

"Then, I would fight until my last breath. Just to make sure you were safe. I would never leave your side. If you were taken away, I would travel the whole realms. If you died, then I would take my own life, just to be with you in the kingdom of heaven." Lanie cried more, but not because she was upset, but because she knew how much she loved him. She knew that what he said was true, and that no matter how much the price it, he would never give up for her. He was not like other men, who say they would do these things, and when the time came he didn't do them. He was true. He was every bit of man as Spyro is to Cynder. Lanie felt lucky to have Flame, for once in her life, she knew what it felt to be as fortunate as Cynder. To have someone care for her, show her love, and never leave her side unless absolutely, positively, necessary.

"I love you. Forever and ever, my Flame." She then licked Flame's cheek and dug her head into his chest to sleep.

"I love you too. My sweet Lanie." He stayed awake through the night as Lanie slept peacefully on his chest. The stars grew in numbers, and the night sky was soon painted white with the stars twinkling in the distance. Flame, found a star and made a wish.

_I wish that I could stay with Lanie forever, and no matter what happens, I pray she doesn't get harmed._ And with that he fell asleep in the arms of his lover.

** Yes, this is a Spyro story, but I thought that I should also include the relationship between Lanie and Flame, as well as Spyro and Cynder. So this chapter was dedicated to Flame and Lanie. I hope you guys enjoy it.**


	5. Chapter 5- Warning

Chapter five- Warning

Aside from the passionate moment out in the garden, it was less romantic in Spyro's room. Cynder was bawling her eyes out over Spyro's shoulder as he clung to her in an embrace. A river of tears ran down Spyro's back and front as Cynder cried, digging her claws into Spyro to vent emotion, causing a crimson red stream of blood to fall down Spyro's right arm. He felt the pain, for sure, but paid no attention to it, for he was too busy taking care of Cynder's pain to care for his own. Minutes flew by until Cynder started to calm down, she lifted her red, teary eyes from Spyro's shoulder, sniffled some mucous on the verge of falling, and put her head down in despair. Spyro noticed this and rubbed her head with his paw, pulling her closer with his wings. A small smile crept onto Cynder's face as he did this, and she rubbed her head against his, tears still coming down her face. A Spyro, using his muzzle, lifted her head to look at his in the eyes. He used the blunt, outward-curved side of his claw to wipe a tear away slowly, trying not to hurt her eye. he then put his paw on the side of her head, her paw going over his to make sure it doesn't leave. Cynder was just about to cry again until Spyro shushed her.

"Iit's going to be alright Cynder. I'm right here." Cynder licked his cheek and responded.

"Can you promise me that it will always be alright?" Spyro thought for a moment.

"As long as we are together Cynder, their is always hope." Cynder smiled again hearing this knowing slowly, but surely, he's making her feel better.

"Are you ok now?" Spyro asked her lovingly. She nodded yes.

"Ok. Now can you explain to me what happened? Why you reacted to Myrick the way you did?" Cynder's smile faded away.

_ Why would he ask that?_ Cynder thought to herself.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Cynder, you know why I'm asking. I want to help you... I would like nothing better than to help you... but I need to know how to, and why you came to be like this." Spyro had a point. How is he supposed to help if he doesn't know the whole story? Cynder hesitated, then spoke.

"Alright... I'll tell you." She ended the embrace and walked over to the window at the opposite side of the room. Spyro cocked his head in question, wondering why she did this. He slowly lifted a paw to follow her.

"It began with my capture, the night the temple was raided. I was brought to Malefor's fortress and was set up as a presentation. Like a slave at a trade waiting to be bought. At first, Malefor had no thought of using me. He ordered for my death... but... another dragon, much younger than Malefor but decades older than I, walked out of the shadows to confront Malefor. In whispers they reasoned, and Malefor then decided to spare my life... but at a cost." She started crying again. Spyro walked up to her and sat next to her. Scooting up to her, he wiped her tears away, and motioned for her to continue.

"I was brought down to the dungeons. I was tortured... brutally... mercilessly tortured. They would whip me when I did wrong, sometimes for no reason at all. I saw so many things... so many creatures die down there due to endless beatings... blood stained the walls. We were kept in cells for twenty-one hours of the day, beaten the other three. It was a life worse than death. I remember wishing that I had died that day. I didn't care how, I didn't care how long it took... it would have been better than my days in the dungeon.

" I was down there for three years. During those three years, I had been broken... I had been a monster of my own will and a slave to my own thoughts. Malefor then saw it time to test my abilities." Spyro was horrified at what he was hearing. All the things that, he didn't even know about her... the graphic details of her past life. After a deep, troubled labored breath, Cynder continued.

" I was put to numerous tests, to prove that I am worthy of being there. I had killed hundred of soldiers and creatures in those tests... and every one of them made me angrier, and angrier. Malefor, impressed by my results, made me a soldier, but Myrick had something else in mind. He... not Malefor plauged my mind. He made me into a monster, and with that earned Malefor's divine trust. He then used me to wage wars, to kill millions of innocent people, to show that I was the most fearsome creature in the world... the terror of the skies..." Cynder cried again after this... even telling this story agonized her so much that she could not hold in her emotions. Spyro pulled her close to embrace her, another stream of tears running down his back and arm, mixing with the now dried blood she had caused. Spyro himself, was close to tears. He could not even fathom the unrealistic past that was his mate... what she went through to get to here.

" You don't need to say anymore Cynder... you can stop now." Cynder cried silently, embarrassed that she did so much.

" Aside from you, my past is the only thing I have Spyro. Please... please... don't ever leave me!" She cried even harder as she said this, hugging him tighter. A tear fell from Spyro's eye at last.

"Never Cynder. I will always be here."

_" Aw, such a touching moment."_ Spyro and Cynder both looked up at the voice. It came out of nowhere.

"Hello? Who are you? Show yourself! You cannot hide in shadow!" Spyro yelled.

_"I... AM... shadow. It is you who cannot hide from me."_ Cynder gasped as she shook with fear.

"It's him. It's Myrick!"

_"Ahhh, Cynder... my most favorite creation. It is good that you still remember me, after all these years."_

" You have no right to speak to her demon-spawn!" Spyro yelled, flexing offensively.

_"Hahahahah, puny dragon. You forget your place."_ Spyro growled as Myrick's voice echoed through the room.

"I know my place! What is your? To torture innocent children?" Spyro roared at the voice. All Myrick did to this was laugh.

_"You have no idea what I am capable of young dragon. You know not of your mates past as well as I do… and even more than she."_ Cynder took a step back as Spyro gave her a quizzical look.

"What are you talking about?" Cynder asked, tears welling up her eyes.

_"Your life before you came to us. The time that you spent as a child, not knowing who your true father and mother are. Not knowing who YOU are."_

"You have no right to say these things to her!"

_"Oh I don't! I made her to what she is today! She would never have even met you if I didn't do what I did. You should be thanking me."_

"Thank you!?" Spyro yelled.

_"You're welcome pest! Hahaha."_ Myrick said ignorantly. Spyro growled at him, showing his white, curved teeth. Cynder cowered behind him with extreme fear.

_"Heed my warning dragon. This is a war, you will not win. And when your time comes, and your blood is slowly draining out, I will be there to watch the last of your soul dry up, along with your life."_

"I'll be waiting for you, demon." Spyro spat at him. Myrick's voice then faded out as he laughed. Spyro then slowly turned to Cynder.

"How did he know where we were?" Spyro asked fearfully.

"He has always known! We were never safe from him." Cynder cried uncontrollably again.

"Cynder! Please calm down and listen to me."

"There is no hope Spyro! He's too strong… even for you." Spyro stared at her confused.

"But, if we are together…" Spyro started, but was then cut off by Cynder.

"It won't be enough! He's too strong. He knows everything you do." Spyro got even more confused.

"What?" He asked.

"He knows everything. He knows every power you know, even your fury attack. No, he's not a purple dragon, but he has invested thousands of years perfecting every element. He knows your elements, and mine. This is why everyone fears him, even Malefor did." Spyro was awestruck.

_ He can't be THAT powerful….. could he?_ Spyro thought to himself.

"Then how do we defeat him?" Spyro asked coming closer to Cynder.

"We can't. It's impossible…. unless…" Spyro got closer to her.

"Yes?"

"There is one element, that he hasn't gotten yet, but…. I don't know what it is."

"Time." Spyro and Cynder both shot back to the door to see Ignitus sitting there.

"What did you say Ignitus?" Spyro asked.

"Long ago, there was a dragon who had actually controlled time. He could travel everywhere in time, past, present, or future." Spyro and Cynder exchanged looks of astonishment.

"No dragon has ever been able to master it now. It's virtually impossible to master such a force. But we could learn it."

"But how ignites? Where can we learn this element." Spyro started walking towards him in awe.

"I'm not sure… it's been millennia since we forgot the element. The only one who could tell us, is the dragon himself… but he is long gone. Dead maybe."

"Who? Who is it Ignitus?" Cynder asked standing up.

"His name is Leoric." He turned to face Spyro.

"Young dragon, he is your father."


End file.
